fanowska_winx_clubfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Marinella
Marinella - ziemska czarodziejka urodzona na terenie Włoch. Z pozoru zdaje się być olśniewającą osobą, która w czasie swojego życia doświadczyła wiele przygód których można by było pozazdrościć, lecz Marinella wiele historii ze swojego życia zwyczajnie zmyśla. Nigdy nie możesz być pewien kiedy mówi zgodnie z prawdą a kiedy oszukuje. Mimo tego, dziewczyna kłamie na tyle dobrze że mało kto orientuje się że jej przygody są wyssane z palca. Osobowość Marinella początkowo sprawia wrażenie ogarniętej i popularnej dziewczyny której wiedza o świecie i popkulturze naprawdę przyciąga do niej inne osoby. Jej prawdziwa twarz wychodzi na jaw wtedy, kiedy czuje że ktoś mógłby jej zagrozić. Nie ma skrupułów przed tym by okłamać innych. Masa historyjek z jej życia są wyssane z palca. Dzięki temu że posiada charyzmę i urok, wiele osób daje się nabrać na jej gierki. Ci, którzy próbują skonfrontować Marinellę z jej kłamstwami są narażeni na ataki słowne ze strony nastolatki. Jak zostało wspomniane - Mari ma dwie twarze. Dla przyjaznych sobie osób jest miła i urocza a wrogów zastrasza. Potrafi doskonale knuć intrygi i doprowadzać do tego, że koniec końców to ona wychodzi na tą biedną i pokrzywdzoną ofiarę. Nie ma także przeszkód przed tym by okłamywać starszych od siebie. Charakter Marinelli w dużej mierze jest zasługą jej "wyluzowanych" rodziców, którzy w okresie dzieciństwa byli bardziej zajęci pracą, niżeli wychowaniem córki. Dziewczyna kieruje się głównie chęcią zdobycia przyjaciół i zaistnienia w szkolnej społeczności jako ktoś ważny, ponieważ w domu nie zaznała uwagi. Ku jej nieszczęściu, w poprzedniej szkole wszystkie kłamstwa Marinelli ujrzały światło dzienne a ona sama zaczęła być wyśmiewana i przezywana. Właśnie z tego powodu zmieniła szkołę. Wygląd Marinella jest wysoką dziewczyną o szczupłej sylwetce, oliwkowej karnacji i długich, siegających jej bioder orzechowo-piaskowych włosach. Jej grzywka zaczesana jest nieco do tyłu. Tęczówki nastolatki mają brązowo-szmaragdowy odcień, brwi są czarne a usta nieco pomarańczowe, ponieważ używa pomadki tylko w takowym kolorze. Relacje 'Rodzice' Rodzice Marinelli - Sergio i Eloisa, są znanymi tłumaczami oraz działaczami społecznymi. Starali się być "nowoczesnymi" rodzicami, do swojej córki podchodzili bardziej jak do kumpeli niżeli dziecka. Obecnie zamieszkują Ziemię. 'Rodzeństwo' Marinella jest jedynaczką. 'Dalsza rodzina' Nic nie wiadomo na temat dalszej rodziny Marinelli. 'Przyjaciele' Marinella tak naprawdę nie ma bliskiej sobie osoby. Większość jej relacji to zwykli znajomi. W szkole trzyma się głównie w towarzystwie Olivii oraz Ninlil. 'Miłość' Dziewczyna obecnie jest singielką. Zdarza jej się opowiadać o swoich poprzednich związkach, lecz mocno przy tym koloryzuje niektóre rzeczy. 'Wrogowie' Arkadia i Atlanta. Nie mal od razu poznały się na Marinelli i jej fałszywej stronie. 'Pupile' Czarodziejka obecnie nie posiada zwierząt. 'Pixie' Matinella jeszcze nie spotkała bliźniaczej Pixie. 'Selkie' Dziewczyna nie posiada bliźniaczej Selkie. Zdolności i moce Marinella nie posiada swojej "specjalizacji" magicznej, jej moce są po prostu zlepką zdolności ktore przejawialy się u jej krewnych kilka pokoleń wtsecz. *'Kontrola owadów latających' - Marinella potrafi narzucić owadom swoją wolę. Dzięki temu, mogą pomóc jej tworząc barierę czy służąc jako "pociski" do atakowania. *'Wpływanie na środowisko' - Marinella potrafi ożywiać rośliny wśród których przebywa a także wysysać z nich życie. *'Teleportacja' - Marinella może przemieścić się w dowolne miejsce na ziemii, działa to jedynie na wspomnianej planecie. Nie może zatem teleportować się w przestrzenii Magicznego Wymiaru a także nie ma możliwości teleportowania ze sobą innych osób. *'"Iluzja"' - Nie do końca wiadomo czy wiąże się to z jej mocami magicznymi czy po prostu dziewczyna ma dar do przekonywania innych, lecz wiele osób wierzy w jej kłamstwa. Zainteresowania 'Charakteryzacja' Dziewczyna jest szczerze zafascynowana sztuką charakteryzacji. Podziwia to jak przy pomocy kosmetyków, ubrań czy gry aktorskiej można wcielić się w inną osobę. 'Kinematografia' Czarodziejka jeszcze za czasów przebywania na Ziemii bardzo lubiła chodzić do kina. Początkowo jedynie dlatego że uwielbiała spędzać czas w ogromnych salach kinowych, lecz z czasem naprawdę zainteresowała się historią kina. 'Moda' Chociaż Marinella nie widzi siebie w roli projektantki mody i twardo trzyma się swojego, konkretnego stylu ubioru, stara się być na bieżąco z najnowszymi modowymi trendami. Z przyjemnością śledzi także różne blogi i ogląda programy związane z wspomnianą tematyką. Informacje *'Urodziny:' - 24 Listopada. *'Magiczny znak:' - Nieznany. *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' - Nieznana. *'Pupilki:' - Brak. *'Ulubiona potrawa:' - Prażone pestki dyni owinięte plasterkiem bekonu. *'Ulubiony kolor:' - Liliowy, brudny niebieski. *'Hobby:' - Przeglądanie gazet, charakteryzacja, popkultura. *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' - Koty. *'Idealny chłopak:' - Popularny, wyluzowany, dobrze wyglądający i ogarnięty z modą. *'Ulubiony film:' - Komedie romantyczne. *'Nienawidzi: ' - Wścibskich osób, bycia spychania w cień, pająków. *'Ulubiona muzyka:' - Pop, Disco. *'Ulubione buty:' - Białe baletki oraz beżowe czółenka. *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' - Nope. Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Strojach w stylu boho. *Kontrastującym ze skórą kolorze oczu. *Mówi z wyczuwalnym włoskim akcentem. Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *W rodzinie ma ziemską czarodziejkę natury, podwładną wyższej czarodziejki. To dlatego dziewczyna może wpływać na środowisko. *Najczęściej pija podwójne Latte o smaku karmelowym. Ogólnie pija jedynie kawę, gdyż inne napoje nie przypadły do jej gustu. *Przez pewien okres czasu uczyła się a szkole na Tir nan Og, lecz zrezygnowała z niej na rzecz nauki w Alfei. Głównie dlatego że nie była tam zbytnio akceptowana przez rówieśników. *Jej charakter i po części wygląd są inspirowane Lilą Rossi z serialu animowanego "Miraculous:Tales of Ladybug and Chat noir". Pochodzenie thumb|leftZiemia - Jest trzecią z kolei planetą Układu słonecznego znajdującego się w Drodze Mlecznej. Jest zamieszkana głównie przez ludzi, którzy żyją w miastach, miasteczkach i wioskach, takich jak mieszkańcy Magicznego Wymiaru, a jedyną różnicą jest to, że magia nie jest codzienną częścią ich życia. W przeciwieństwie do Magicznego Wymiaru, Ziemia nie składa się z jednej sfery, a ludzie są podzieleni na wiele krajów, zaś Ziemskie Wróżki mają wiele własnych królestw, chociaż wszystkie pomniejsze królowe wróżek uznają Królową Tir Nan Og jako ich najwyższą władczynię. Ziemia była chroniona przez Ziemskie Wróżki przez tysiące lat. Jednak ta ochrona zniknęła, gdy Czarnoksiężnicy z Czarnego Kręgu rozpoczęli polowania i uwięzili większość Wróżek Ziemi w ich własnym królestwie, z wyjątkiem jednej ostatniej wróżki. Z powodu braku wróżek na Ziemi szerzyły się przemoc, nienawiść, nietolerancja, a ludzie przestali dbać o naturę. Później Winx uwolniły Ziemskie Wróżki i pokonały złych Czarnoksiężników. Od autorki Galeria Marinella ID.jpg Marinella symbol.jpg Marinella szkic.jpg Marinella IDr.jpg|Wiedziałam, że o czymś zapomniałam. Stroje Marinella Bal podarunków.jpg|Bal podarunków Marinella w piżamie.jpg|Piżama Transformacje Marinella Believix.jpg|Believix Meta timeline *'11.18' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci. Zastrzega tekst swojego autorstwa i grafikę związaną z Marinellą. *'13.12.18' - Marinella zostaje opublikowana jako strona na Fandomie. Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija Kategoria:Ziemia Kategoria:Czarodziejki Kategoria:Kobiety